Horrible Mistake
by YaoiIsLove
Summary: The two most important people in Jirou's life are his lover and his brother. But when his brother can't stand to be around him, he makes the most horrible mistake of his life.


Title: Horrible Mistake

Rating: M

Pairing: Adorable Pair. Very slight JirouxOC

Summary: The two most important people in Jirou's life are his lover and his brother. But when his brother can't stand to be around him, he makes the most horrible mistake of his life.

Authors Note: Keira's second b-day. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KEIRA!!!

Horrible Mistake

The first time Jirou heard his brother call him 'queer' it made him confused. Queer was the word meaning weird, right? True Jirou was weird as he had a habit of sleeping randomly but that was to weird. The next time he heard his brother talking on the phone to a girl he heard his brother call him a 'faggot'. Jirou wasn't confused by this word. He knew what it meant and it made him cry. To think his own brother, his best friend, would call him something that mean. Thinking there had to be some kind of mistake Jirou picked up the phone in his room to listen in.

"How do you know he's gay?" Kaji's girlfriend, Kina, questioned.

"Look he's always hanging out with this Atobe guy and I've seen them cuddly on the couch and…"

"So, close friends do that. I sometimes lean back on my friends as pillows."

"Not just that, Kina. I've heard them going at when our parents aren't here. Fucking Jirou cries out like a little whore. He yells 'fuck me, harder. Deeper.' How, in anyway, can that be confused? Man, I wish my brother was cool again. I can't stand to be around a faggot….have you seen those manga girls read?"

"I am a girl," she reminded. "But that doesn't mean Jirou harbors any sexual attraction towards you. You are overacting. He's your baby brother. The only one you have."

"Ch', fuck him. He can hang out with Yuka and they can discuss dresses and shit for all I care. When the day comes he decides to bang chicks then I'll accept him as my brother again."

Jirou dropped the phone before curling into the fetal position and crying himself to sleep.

----

"Keigo," Jirou tried again trying to stop the other boy from nipping at his neck. At the same time he was trying to restrain from moaning. It felt so good and Keigo's arousal was rubbing against his own…. "ATOBE!!!" Jirou suddenly yelled, effectively startling the other.

Atobe raised an eyebrow, waiting for what was so important that Jirou stopped their make-out session. "I-I…" Jirou stuttered. "I think we should break up."

Atobe was not expecting this. "Excuse me?"

"Break-up. I don't want to be with you anymore. I'm not a fa-faggot, okay? I like girls, not guys."

Atobe's gaze turned from gentle to fierce in less than two seconds as he gripped Jirou's shoulders. "Who told you, you are a faggot? Who called you that, Jirou?"

"No," he lied, turning his face away. "I just realized I'm not some whore who will spread my legs for you like a woman."

Despite his best efforts Atobe's grip on Jirou's arms were tightening to almost bruising. "When have I ever treated you with less than respect? Do you remember what I said to you the first time we had sex? Do you?"

Jirou nodded. "You said, 'Jirou, despite how much this may hurt it only gets better because I….'," Jirou froze in his recountment.

"Because I what, Jirou?"

"…..love you," Jirou breathed out just above a whisper. He took a deep breath, knocking Atobe's arms away just as the club room door opened. "That doesn't matter anymore because I don't love you. I never have, so just stay out of my life," he yelled, running past the gawking regulars. He didn't run far. No, he merely ran to the indoor tennis courts, slipped inside, and sat against the wall. Pulling his knees to his chest he cried his eyes out. Never before had it hurt so much to lie. He just told the person that he is in love with that he hated him. But he cant be in love with Atobe. Because Atobe is a boy just like himself. He had to date a girl. A GIRL!! Not boy.

----

Akiyama Kiroya was a nice enough girl. One of the only girls in their Senior High actually shorter than himself. Plus she had tried on many occasions to confession to him and she was all to happy when he finally accepted.

"Ganbatte, Jirou-kun," she called to him from her spot on the side lines. Many of the other girls glared at her. They were all massively envious that she landed one of the regulars of the tennis club--a feat that almost seemed impossible.

Jirou destroyed every opponent he came up against that practice and every following practice. Any sign that a happy Jirou had ever existed seem to be erased gradually over the next two weeks since the fight. The boy never slept. He never cheered. He never bounced. He never smiled. All he did was play tennis. That's it. He didn't even talk to his friends. He only talked to Kiroya, and that was if he was in a good mood.

"You did so well, RouRou," Kiroya smiled, taking Jirou's hand into her own. Reflexively Jirou yanked his hand away before slowly letting the stunned girl take it again. "Sorry," he apologized lamely. As she swung their arms playfully Jirou's mind protested. This isn't right. It feels wrong. Why is there a smaller hand in his own? It should be a much larger hand caressing his own. A warm smiling beaming down at him. A loving arm wrapping around his shoulders. That warm low voice telling him 'I love you'. "RouRou is something wrong. You're crying."

"No, nothing," he answered, wiping the tears away with his sleeve. "Just thinking of a TV show."

"Awww….you are so sweet and sensitive," she cooed. It was a long walk to the Akutagawa home and when he opened the door he was none to surprised to see the same thing that he did every day. Yuka laying on the carpet pretending to study as she watched a drama. Kaji sitting on the couch, throwing popcorn in the air and trying to catch. His father still at work and his mother cooking dinner. Taking a deep breath he called into the house. "Tadaima!"

"Okaeri," they called back.

"Eh? Nii-chan, who is that girl?" Yuka asked.

"This is Akiyama Kiroya, my girlfriend." There was a chocking cough from the sitting room before Kaji came trudging in to see the truth for himself. "A girlfriend?" he questioned. "When did this happen?" The older teen could not keep the excitement from his tone.

"Two weeks today," Kiroya announced happily. Kaji ushered the girl inside, telling his younger brother to not be rude and hurry to get the drinks. Jirou sighed into the kitchen, fake smile plastered on.

"Girlfriend?" his mother mused. "What happened to Atobe-kun?"

"We are just friends, kaa-san. Besides I am NOT a faggot." Akutagawa Suika spun on her heel giving her middle child a firm slap to the cheek. "Don't you dare use that foul language in my house," she berated. "Besides that, in this day and age there is nothing wrong with being homosexual. Of course, some people would say there is but personally I see nothing wrong with it. If you are gay, you are gay. That doesn't change who you are. You are still Akutagawa Jirou. You are still my son. My little boy. That and I liked Atobe-kun. So polite. Always cleaned up after himself. Took real good care of you. A good boy indeed."

Jirou let out an exasperated sigh before grabbing two cans of tea and going back to the living room. Kaji whistled at him seeing the large red mark on his face. "That's what you get for saying something bad in front of, kaa-san." Kaji had had his fair share of those slaps. The rest of the evening was just….just. Kaji was back to normal around his little brother acting like nothing had happened. Acting like he hadn't been cold towards the boy. Kiroya tried her best to fit in with the family but found herself out of favor with everyone except Kaji.

At the end of the night the two Senior High students stood on the front step, Kiroya staring up at Jirou with wide eyes. Kaji had already told him before hand to plant a big good night smooch on his girl before she went home. He knew his nii-san would be watching so slowly he leaned in to cover her lips with his own. Before he could pull away she wrapped her arms around his neck holding him in place, her tongue sneaking into his mouth. He pushed her away as gently as he could muster. She was not taken aback, she merely turned on her heel and glided away with a large smile on her face.

That night when he lay in bed, crying, he found himself dreaming. He had an odd dream that he picked up his cell phone and dialed Atobe's number. He let the phone ring despite the late hour till the voice mail picked up. In his dream the moment Atobe's voice echoed in his ears he calmed, and at the moment it said to leave a message he broke down. He cried hard into the phone telling Keigo how much he loved him. How sorry he was. How Jirou was afraid of losing the only brother he had. How being with Kiroya felt so wrong. How he wanted to gag after she had forced a tongued kiss on him. He told Keigo how much he truly did love him and how badly he wanted to have both his lover and his brother. It was such a vivid dream that Jirou almost thought it had happened. Almost.

----

"Jirou-sempai?"

"Hmm?" Jirou questioned looking up at his tall kouhai.

"Can we talk to you?" Choutarou asked, pulling Shishido forward. Jirou looked at their interlocked hands with a glare. "Being gay is wrong, you know?" he told them.

"But its not wrong, Jirou-sempai," Choutarou answered back taking a seat and pulling Shishido down with him.

"Stop pulling on me," the brunette growled.

"Jirou-sempai, do you know that my mom can't bare to look at me? That my father will barely speak to me unless my mother is not around. The only person in my family that talks to me now is my sister and my aunt's family. I use to be really close with my parents but when they found out about me and Shishido-san…well….they were not to happy about it. But that is okay to me, because they are still my parents and regardless if I like a boy or not they will still love me. And I also have Ryou-san's love," Choutarou smiled, wrapping his lover in a one armed hug. For a moment Shishido looked everywhere but at his friend until his boyfriend nudge him into action.

"Look when I told my family I was with Choutarou they laughed. They told me it was about dang time I came out to them. They already knew, but Ryuuga wasn't so cool with the idea of me being with a guy considering Toshi is gay. But we got over it, kay? Ryuuga and I are back to the same as before. Nothing's changed. You shouldn't let what your dick brother said fuck up your life."

Wait, what? How did they?

"RouRou, Kaji-nii-san is here," Kiroya called, pointing to said older teen who was waving at him. Suddenly a dark shadow appeared behind Kaji pushing the teen hard.

"You little ass. You better apologize and I mean now," the angry girl scolded. "I swear to kami-sama, Akutagawa Kaji, if you ever want to end up in bed with me again you better apologize to everyone."

"Kina, what the hell?!" Kaji yelled, brushing himself off.

"When my cousin calls me at 3 am in the morning with a voice message from your little brother practically screaming his poor little heart you better believe I am going to be pissed. I thought I would sit back and be nice about it. Let things settle but no. You go and force him into a relationship he doesn't want while inside he is dying because the one he loves he can't be with because he wants your approval. You know this is the kind of thing that leads to suicide," she growled, pushing him again.

Did she say cousin? Jirou looked at his ex-boyfriend who was smirking at the scene above in amusement. Kina is Keigo's cousin? Wait, voice message? Oh no, that wasn't a dream, was it?

She pulled out her phone, pressing a couple of buttons and holding to her soon to be ex's ear. "Tell me this doesn't break your heart?"

Kaji rolled his eyes, taking the phone and listening intently. His look went from apathy to sympathy really quick. "Shit," he cursed. "I really am the bad guy. Look, Jirou, I can't be cool with this fag….gay stuff," he began, handing the fan back to Kina. "I really can't, it just doesn't seem right to me, but I guess I don't really have a right to condemn you for being in love. Man, no wonder kaa-san has practically been kicking my ass all week."

"But nii-san, you said I had to like girls before I was your brother again and I…"

Kaji swallowed the large lump in his throat. "Okay, I was wr….wrong. If it makes you happy and gets me laid by my girl than I guess I can deal with it. But you're the only 'one' I'm cool with." By one, he meant homosexual. Actually he figured he'd have to be cool with Jirou's boyfriend too. So technically he had to be cool with two homosexuals.

Jirou ran to his brother, throwing his arms around the other in a big hug. "Thank you, nii-san."

"Okay, that's gonna take some getting use to. How do I know you're not trying to cop a feel and…ow…the fuck," Kaji cursed, holding the back of his head after Kina knocked him upside it.

"What is going on?" Kiroya asked.

"Look, go hug and make-up okay?" Kaji groaned, shying away from his girlfriend in case she hit him again. Without thought Jirou ran to Keigo, glomping onto the buchou for dear life. Keigo could easily forgive Jirou after that phone call he received last night. He had listened to it over and over noting every breath of seriousness in Jirou's tone--his tears. All he wanted was his brother's approval. This is why Keigo was grateful he was an only child. "I love you, Keigo," Jirou cried, finding Keigo's lips with his own. The buchou returned the kiss, his hands traveling down to Jirou's behind pulling the boy tight against him.

"I love you, too, Jirou," he smirked, kissing every inch of exposed face and neck he could. "But you must be punished."

"Oh yeah," Jirou smirked, rocking forward to roll his hips into Keigo's. "I did something bad, didn't I, Kei-chan? It's been weeks, I'm going to be like a tight little virgin again." Funny, how dirty talk came so natural to him. Not even 10 minutes ago he was sitting in an emo corner contemplating how to get through life faster then Kina shows up and everything unraveled. He was back in Keigo's arms. He had Keigo again. Keigo's lips on his. Keigo's voice in his ear. He was back to his old self. Perverted tendencies and all. Keigo was his cure to everything. Suddenly he felt like beating his brother up for this. He never realized how much Keigo had meant to him till the moment he lost the heir.

Keigo hoisted Jirou up, the blonde eagerly wrapping his legs around the other's waist as their mouths found each other again. "I said hug! HUG!!!" Kaji yelled, near vomiting.

"Oshitari, take care of practice," Atobe ordered, moaning as Jirou left a large love bite on his neck.

"Already on it," Oshitari laughed. "The handcuffs are in my locker if you need them," he called as the two disappeared into the club room.

"What just happened," Kiroya yelled in disbelief as the clubroom door slammed.

"You just got dumped for a guy," Kaji sighed shaking his head in dismay. "Ow…Kina, don't pull on my ear. I'm cool with my brother….its cool…stop pulling on my fucking ear!"

Dumped for another guy? "EHHHH??!!!"

------

Jirou gasped out in delight as the naked flesh of his boyfriend rubbed against his own. Keigo's mouth licked and suckled every part of Jirou's body, leaving large love bites in its wake. "Keigo," Jirou gasped, pushing back on his lover's shoulder. Keigo pulled away with a slight glare. "Yes?"

"Lay back," Jirou whispered, giving Keigo a slight push. The silver obliged, leaning back and allowing the blonde full access to his body. Jirou took Keigo's full erection in hand, stroking it softly delighting in the pulsing heat it gave off. He also delighted in the faces of pleasure Keigo was making from being touched. He lowered his mouth over the stiff organ, moaning against it to make his lover groan in pleasure. Bobbing his mouth fast, to thoroughly lube the sex organ he wondered why he ever thought he could give this up. He liked getting Keigo off. He actually enjoyed sucking Keigo's cock. Just because of words his brother has said he thought he could give this up?

He pulled up, releasing his man with an audible pop making the other groan. "You taste so delicious, Keigo-chan." Swiftly, Keigo switched their positions, forcing Jirou to his back. Without warning Keigo shoved two fingers into Jirou's ass, relishing in the gasp of mixed pain and pleasure.

"Yeah, Keigo…." he cried, thrusting again the fingers being shoved deep inside him while he jerked his own arousal. "Deeper," he whined, spreading his legs for the man he loved. When Keigo's fingers struck Jirou's prostate dead on the boy cried out as liquid essence flowed over his hand and stomach.

"How could you ever think yourself straight, Jirou," Atobe questioned, pulling his fingers from Jirou tight cavern and placing them at the boys lips. Jirou eagerly sucked at Keigo's fingers delight in their own unique tastes mixed together. Leaning down Keigo licked the a trail from Jirou's entrance, across his balls, up his still aroused flesh, to the boy's come splattered stomach. Once Keigo gathered Jirou's release into his mouth he replaced his fingers with his tongue, forcing the blond to taste his own release.

Jirou's tongue battled for the salty remnants, he tongue attempting to dominate his lover's mouth. All the while his bottom thrust eagerly against the cock positioned so precariously at his ass hole. Feeling the boys eagerness, Keigo reached down to take himself in hand guiding his head to slowly press past the first ring of muscle. Jirou broke their kiss, throwing his head back with a gasp of ecstasy. "More, Keigo, more," he whimpered, finger rubbing his own aroused nipples for Keigo's delight. With one swift thrust Keigo incased himself fully into Jirou's tight heat with a restrained groan. It took every once of will power he had to keep from coming instantly. It had been to long since they did. Way to long.

"Keigo, daijoubu?" Jirou asked, gently caressing Keigo's cheek.

"Hai," Keigo groaned. "You're just so fucking tight."

"Am I?" Jirou asked innocently, clenching so that his inner muscles tightened around the length inside him. Keigo moaned out, his arms practically falling out from beneath him. "You'll need to stretch me again."

Keigo, regaining his balance, lifted Jirou's knees and began pounding ruthlessly into the tight hole that encased him. "Fuck," he gritted out. His eyes were shifting everywhere. From Jirou's hand jerking his own arousal, to Jirou's pleasure filled face, to Jirou's ass opening and closing to take him in.

"Fuck me," Jirou cried out. "Fuck me with your huge cock." Jirou almost blushed as those words feel from his lips. It was just like Kaji had said. He did cry out like a sex starved whore. Only he wasn't a whore. He was far worse, a sex starved seemingly innocent uke. Really he found himself not caring if Kaji didn't accept this part of him because Jirou wouldn't be giving this up anytime soon. He loved Keigo dominating. He loved Keigo's cock drilling into his prostate. It was so overwhelming.

"Keigo, coming," Jirou cried, jerking himself harder. Keigo gripped the blonde's hips in a vice slamming into him harder, the leather of the couch squelching in protest of their movements. Just as Jirou felt his second release flowing out, he felt Keigo's own cum pouring into him--the heir giving a loud moan of pleasure as he emptied himself.

Jirou lolled back in a daze, relishing in the afterglow of amazing sex. Keigo lowered himself atop Jirou, his hips rolling into his earning small whimpers of pleasure. "Kei," he huffed, arms wrapping tightly around Keigo's shoulders--his legs doing the same to Keigo's waist. He didn't want Keigo to pull out, not yet. He wanted to prolong this moment for as long as possible.

"I didn't like that girl calling you by nicknames," Keigo confessed, kissing Jirou's forehead.

"Neither did I," Jirou giggled. "She's really nice but she could NEVER give me what I truly want. What I truly NEED." To emphasize his point, he rolled his hips into Keigo's, still enjoying the feel of the softened flesh buried inside him. "Because only you can satisfy me, Keigo. I love you."

"Jirou, it shattered my heart to pieces when you said you didn't love me. Next time something is wrong, talk to me. Our relationship can't survive if we don't communicate, alright?"

Jirou nodded. He had made a huge mistake taking his brother's words to heart. It was a mistake he would never make again because Keigo would be there to protect him.

-owari-


End file.
